In architecture, structural engineering, and construction, connections between structural members are typically individually designed for each joint in each structure. A variety of means are known in the art for affixing structural members together, including bolts, rivets, and welds, sometimes also incorporating plates.
In these methods, there is significant inefficiency in design, fabrication, and erection as each connection can be different in a structure and each structure is typically designed as one-of-a-kind. Alternatively, there can be major gains in efficiency and economy by using prefabricated connections that can join members at different angles in a wide variety of structures. Accordingly, there is a demonstrated need for an improved connection as declared herein.